The Doctors Apprentice
by MyGirlsUnicorn
Summary: Edward is obsess with the popular socialite Bella Swan. But as her trauatic past makes a seccond apperance, a shock inncodent leaves her back at square one. WARNING this story contains EXXPLICIT material. read at your own will
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. New beginnings.

EPOV: I couldn't believe it was all over. Stand down had finally arrived. The days all rushed together leading up to it. With finals and revision all being cramped in to a short space, it's no wonder I didn't even notice the weeks sailing by. It was already late May and I hadn't paid much attention to anything outside my own life. Well, apart from her. She wasn't in any of my classes, or even in my group of friends. She was in the 'elites'. The untouchables. People like me didn't mix with people like her. It was like some un written rule of life. I could just hear her sweet voice in my head. From across the canteen id usually watch her laughing with her friends. It's the reason I enjoyed getting up at 6.30 in the morning. I knew more about her than I probably should for someone who didn't even know her personally.

I knew her birthday was September thirteenth, and she had the most beautiful eyes. A deep chocolate brown. Long brown hair, and to most people she probably was a bitch. But this was common knowledge. Stuff that anyone could find out on Facebook. But what most people didn't know about Bella Swan at this school was that she came from an abusive family, had been brutally treated by her farther and had been raped. So how does a low life socialite like me know this?

Because I was there.

Ok, so this is a new story I've decided to start. Its been an awfully long time since I've done anything and I just had the urge to write. So here is a short intro to a new a new one I am planning to write. I have plenty of ideas for this one and about 4 possible different endings. So when it gets closer to the time I shall put it to a poll. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to favourite it so you can get the updates. Thanks guys


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So here is chapter two. I started this chapter once and thought I had saved it, but hadn't so had to start over and had a new idea. My ideas are conflicted at the moment so if some parts of my story don't seem to add up, that is probably why. (Just a heads up there)**

**Anyways… I hope you can all enjoy this chapter. Shout out to my beta Shannon (link to her stuff on my profile, check it out)**

**Disclaimer I am in no way associated with the Twilight franchise. I only claim rights to this individual plot. Any names, brands or other copy-written material used, I do not own***

**I've also decided that in each chapter from now on I'm going to have a little competition. I'm going to smuggle in a lyric from a song I like or know. Into the chapter. Whoever (if anyone) can spot the lyric, when you have revived (cause your nice) just put it in your review and the person who gets it right gets a shout out in the next AN :) have fun**

BPOV:

_Dear Diary. Its 5:45 am and today is my 10__th__birthday. It's September thirteenth and I can't wait to see what mummy and daddy have bought me. I hope I get the bike I asked for. It would be so cool. Anyway, I'll tell you later how today goes. I can't wait. ;)_

_September 13__th__1997._

_Dear Diary I got the bike I wanted. And I also got something else. Daddy lost his temper again this morning just after I opened my present. I was so excited I didn't notice he had a drink on the floor. I knocked it over and didn't realise. Mummy couldn't stop him; she was too busy picking the broken bits of vase out of her arm to stop him. My ribs are bruised again and it hurts to breathe. Why does my daddy not like me? I hope my friends don't see the marks on my belly. What can I tell them? That I fell over or down the stairs. The ones on my legs aren't too bad now. People will just think that I fell over. They don't look like hand marks anymore._

_My daddy gets angry a lot. I don't like it. He takes it out on me because I'm small._

_Some day I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, cause all you're ever going to be is mean dad._

_He hits me a lot too. He broke my arm once, because he pushed me down the stairs. I like talking to you diary. You don't get angry. You just listen. Mummy and me will get away from him one day.__And I can't wait._

_February 18__th__2001_

_Dear Diary. Today something horrible happened. I came home from a great day at school. Me and my friends joked about all day. Then I came home and dad was in a terrible mood. Mum was no were to be seen, when I asked him were she was he just said, 'Don't know were the bitch is, think she's gone out'. It wasn't unusual behaviour from him,__every hour of every day he seemed__to be this way. For as long as I could remember he had been foul and abusive. I had the scars to prove it. Both my mum and I had. I just said ok and went upstairs to my room. I put some music on and started on my homework. I hadn't realised but my farther had come upstairs and was knocking on my door.__Well more like pounding hard.__I invited him in and he was angry again. So I quickly moved my school work and moved up my bed prepared for another beating for something I hadn't done.__I never did anything and yet I had a fresh new mark on my body before the end of every day._

'_How many times Bella?' he asked in a calm yet manic voice.__It was when he was like this that he scared me the most._

'_How many times what dad?'__I had asked as calm and collected as I could. My talking back at him in any other way would just make him angrier and hit me harder – I learnt that the hard way a few years ago._

'_How many times do I have to shout you to turn the fucking music down Bella?' by this point he was hovering over me. He had hold of my hair and was shouting into my ear._

'_I-I'm sor-' I didn't even get to finish then he shouted again_

'_Sorry, oh you will be fucking sorry.' He snarled. He came onto my bed, above me and made me lie down. He forced off my pants and took his off, whilst holding me down. The he did something I'd never forget. He raped me. As he was doing it he kept on saying__the words that would be engrained in my memory forever,__'Maybe next time you will remember.'_

_I wanted Edward here. He was my friend. I just kept thinking that it'll be over soon. The pain would stop and he will go away. Silent tears just fell down my face until my dad stopped. When he had finished, he just walked away like nothing had happened. And I just lay there for hours after. I didn't move Diary, I couldn't. I was in shock, I was sad and terrified. I want my mummy Diary. She still isn't home and its 1:42 February 19__th__. Maybe she went to aunt Esme's for the night. I hope she comes back. I cant take it. I'm going to try and sleep now diary. I'll talk to you again soon._

"Bella!" Oh. My. God. It was him, he was shouting my name! I looked over to Jessica and she had the same look on her face that I knew that I had. Inside I was doing a happy dance. HA that's right Forks bitches this hottie is calling MY name, not YOURS.

"OHMYGOD Bella. I told you so. He likes you. Go. Go. Go." she rushed out all at once spinning me round and pushing me towards Jake, and I wasn't about to stop her. Jake is the hottest and coolest guy in school. All the guys want to be him. All the girls want to date him. But he wanted me. ME! Well, obviously he wants to be with me. I'm the prettiest, smartest girl in the school. Head cheerleader and I'm getting straight A's in all of my classes. I'm probably the most popular girl in school and a dead cert for becoming Prom Queen. Everyone knows who I am and I have it easy. My life is perfect. Or will be when I have Jake as my boyfriend.

Ok Bella, play it cool. I told myself as I casually walked up towards him, sashaying my hips from side to side,and then turned to my locker to get books for the next class.

"Hey" a cool sexy voice said from behind the open metal door. I shut it and there he was. Tanned, deep brown eyes, jet black styled hair, all 6'2 of his sculpted body pressed up against the lockers leaning towards me. God he was so sexy. And he was mine for the taking.

"Hi" I replied calmly, he couldn't know how much I wanted him, god. Major status crush.

"So, the thing is. My dad's away this Saturday and I'm having a small get together with some friends of mine. You in?" he calmly asked as he stretched out his hand and started twisting a small piece of my hair between his fingers.

For real? I couldn't believe it. He was asking me to his all exclusive house party. Personal invite. Score! And personal invites to his parties are rare. Plus the fact he was playing with my hair made me fell like putty in his very sexy hands. Well, if he was going to play with me then I was going to do the same with him. I came in closer to him, leaning right up to him so our bodies touched, only my books separating us. His hands soon found their place on my hips. I looked at his lips, then into his eyes, then in moved my lips towards his ear and whispered in what I hope was a sexy voice to him "I'll consider it" turned around then walked straight back to Jessica with a huge grin on my face, and off to double math with her. Squealing the entire way.

"Oh my god Bella. That was great. I thought you were going to kiss him I really did. And I swear to god I saw a B in his pants!" Jessica exclaimed, giggling excitedly with me

"No way did he have a B. and I was pretty good wasn't it" I stated, flicking my hair.

"Totally" we both giggled as we walked into class and took our seats.

I couldn't really concentrate all that well that lesson. I know I still had like 4 days to tell him whether or not I was going to his get together or not. Like the answer to that would ever be no. But I still had to find a new dress. Which could only mean girl shopping with Jessica, Alice and Rose. Alice had dance class Tuesdays and Rose had her class on Thursdays, so I would have to tell him yes or no between the Wednesday and the Friday. I didn't want to sound desperate by answering him tomorrow, but I didn't want to leave it too long. Or only have two days to find a dress. After an hour of mental debating I had decided I would let Jake know on Wednesday and go shopping after school on Wednesday. Friday would be cutting it too fine and the other days were a no go. I got my phone out and text the girls and let them know the plans.

I couldn't wait for Saturday to come around. It was going to be great! And I was going to have the sexy Jacob Black on my arm the entire night, and undoubtedly he would be my boyfriend before the end of next week

"So, I see that Miss Swan has something she would like to share with the rest of the class, would you care to read your text out?" Shit, busted again. I needed to get slyer. God, why did Edward next to me never get caught, plus he always had his ipod in. Why did he never get told off? How did he manage it?

"Not really, unless the class is interested in a shopping trip I'm planning with my friends" I responded. I felt quite good after that. Mr. Rathbone didn't like me anyway, so a bit of harmless banter couldn't hurt. That and it earned a few laughs from my class mates which was always good.

"Are you going underwear shopping cause if that's the case then I might be" Kellan asked. One of Jake's friends, god I hated him, no doubt he would be there on Saturday. I didn't even respond, I just made a disgusted tutting sound and flipped him off, he hi five'd Mike who was sitting next to him and then Mr. Rathbone had to settle the class after people had started talking. Jessica looked over at me and gave me the whole 'he's an ass, I know' look.

"Thank you class, that's enough. Miss Swan, is it ok if we deviate from your social life and get back to the lesson now?"

"I didn't intend on interrupting it sir" I answered honestly. He continued to teach the class. But it suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't made a single note all lesson, with the exam only 3 weeks away I realised this was a bad idea. And I needed to keep my GPA up so I lent over to Edward who sat next to me.

"Hey" I whispered, he pulled out his headphone and turned to me "Is it ok if I copy some of your notes? I haven't made any" I asked.

Instead of responding he just looked at me with complete shock and disbelief. Like he didn't even expect me to know he existed. He just pushed his book over and didn't say a word. Like he had forgotten me. Completely. I still remembered Edward. He helped me through a rough time when we were younger, and then just drifted apart when we came to high school. He found his friends and I found mine, but I didn't think he had forgotten me. I mean friends drift apart all the time; it's a part of life. I shot him a half bewildered, half thank you look and proceeded to make notes.

And then it dawned on me. I hadn't properly looked at him in a while. He used to be happy, my best friend. Now he looked sad and depressed. Like he missed hanging out with me. I mean truth be told I missed him too, but I wasn't about to let it effect me too much. His eyes were empty and he just existed. He didn't live, from what I saw anyway in school. He and his friends would laugh and smoke and chill out, but I don't think he enjoyed himself.

So I wrote him a note

_Edward, I know I haven't spoken to you in a while, and I know we don't hang out anymore, but I can't help thinking that the reason you seem upset all the time is because of me. I feel really bad. I sat next to you in this class for just short of two years now and only spoken to you once. Which is now._

I handed him the note. Watched him read it then watched as he scrabbled down a response. And handed it back to me without even looking at me:

_Isabella, I don't see why you care, we came here to this school and you forgot about me. You got your popular crew and I got bottom of the pecking order we__USED__to be friends. Now your just someone I know. Your so wrapped up in you and who you are and who you are associated with, you forgot about the only person at the this school who was there for you when you needed someone. I got over you and I got over the fact you fucked me over. Please, spare me your charity and go back to your sorority lifestyle. I was there for you. You weren't there for me when my dad got diagnosed with cancer or my gran died were you? Where was my support? She was busy being little miss plastic._

I couldn't believe it. His dad had cancer? His gran had died. But his dad was the towns' doctor. I started to write him another note, but then another scrunched up piece of paper landed in front of me:

_Don't offer your concern now, it's cleared up. Being a doctor he spotted the early signs and caught it. But you wouldn't know. You don't care. Don't talk to me.__EVER__. I have no room in my life for a self absorbed bitch who doesn't even remember who her REAL friends are._

The bell rung and the class emptied. I sat at my seat in bewilderment until Jessica came up to me and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hello… its time for practice. You can't be late. You're the head cheerleader babe. Come on" she said, putting my books into my bag for me. I stuffed the notes into my pocket, grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom without even saying a word. I had to liven up and rid my mind of whatever the fuck had just happened. I had 15 other girls to get to perfection with this new dance routine we had started. God help me.

**Ok, so I know in the last chapters text I told you guys that our favorite boy wasn't in any of her classes, then I started to write, then I realised I made an error, then I realised that I was ¾ of the way into this one and I didn't want to start again for the 3****rd****time. So I hope you guys don't mind my continuity error here?**

**I also hope you aren't too confused with the story, as more chapter come out I think you should be helped clear up, probably chapter 4 should clear any questions you have from this one / perspective. The next is an EPOV**

**Please review and remember my find the lyrics hunt :) I hope someone gets it. Otherwise I will be most upset. Ill post the correct answer in the next chapter for those who cant find it. Again many thanks for reading my story please review. I love to hear what you guys think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. ok, so the answer to the mini song challenge in the last chapter was Taylor Swift's song- Mean. And is the twelfth line down of the chapter just in case you wanted to know what it was :) thank you to the people who reviewed last time. They mean allot to me ****. ****So here is the 3rd chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**There's another hidden lyric in here again guys. Can you spot them. There are 3 separate ones in this one, but they are all from the same song. (Hint it's another Taylor Swift song)**

**Disclaimer* I only lay claim to this individual plot. No 3rd party references, trademarked or copyrighted material is mine* **

**This story does include explicit material**

EPOV:

After school, I just wasn't in the mood to do anything. I just came home, went straight upstairs and into my room. After what had happened today in class between myself and Bella I was most upset. That was my favourite class and now I was stuck with her in class. Next to me. At least there was only a week of school left until we broke up for summer. I could manage that. Just a week, I just had to keep telling myself that After brooding and pacing for ten minuets, I decided to write in my journal. At least I could get my thoughts down on paper and out of my head. My farther always said that if something was troubling me, and I didn't want to tell anyone then I should write it down and then everything that was bothering me, every problem I had would feel much smaller. And right now I had one huge headache from everything that was going on that I had to purge my system of. So for once I took his advice. I booted up my laptop and waited for everything to load, opened up a word document and begun to write.

_**Dear journal, Monday May 16th**_

_**Today she spoke to me. After all the time I spent pretending we could have conversations and little scenes I made up in my head, I never imagined the words that I would say to her would be the ones I did. Bella just has no idea how much I miss her.**____**I don't know how to be something you miss;**____** It's all I can think all the time. Our groups of friends don't exactly hang out round campus miles away from each other. In my free periods I can always see her or her friends outside. I'll walk past just to be close to her. Why is it so hard to even say hi?**_

_**Because I am the bottom of the social pile.**_

_**I didn't mean what I said. Well, that's a lie. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. What I mean is, I didn't want my first words to her in almost one and a half years to be the ones I spoke. I understand that social status is important and I know I won't get an invite to Jakes' party. Only he and his jock friends and any tail they are chasing will. It doesn't bother me she doesn't associate with me in school. I know that would be too much of a stretch, but would it hurt her to Facebook me once in a while? Or even an email?**____**Well it appears that it is too much for her. She's forgotten everything I did for her.**_

_**I just hope nothing bad happens to her at that party. I know what Jakes' reputation is like. Rumours circulated about a year ago he forced one of his ex girlfriends to have sex with him. It wouldn't surprise it. He's an ass to everyone who either isn't one of his friends or any of the girls who don't throw themselves at him. I hope he doesn't try anything with Bella.**___

_**Bella.**_ _**Your name, forever the name on my lips.**_

I had to stop writing. I was getting too emotional. Yeah I know I'm a guy and I get emotional…I'm not afraid to admit it. Anything and everything to do with her usually gets me emotional. And she cut me really deep today. I was insulted that after all this time she only spoke to me when she needed something, but the sinking feeling in my stomach that told me I only possibly had another four one and a half hour math class sessions with her, and then to never see her again made me depressed. I thought about her all the time.

_I hope it's nice where you are._

I spent the next hour or so pretending in my mind that we were both 14 again, and she was in my arms, crying to me about her dad and his friends raping her. I pretended she was in my arms again, but this time we were older. She was better and I was her husband. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks every now and again thinking about what could have been. But it was just a dream. It was always and will always only be a dream. She has her life and I have mine. I will never understand why she felt it necessary to cut me out of her life. I was her best friend. Why couldn't it stay that way? If it had maybe by now we would be dating. But high school changed everything. No wait scratch that it changed her.

My mum's voice called from downstairs announcing that my tea was ready. I didn't respond and instead just heaved my sad, heavy body from my bed and made my way down to the kitchen to collect my food.

"How's your day been sweetie?" my mum asked. Ruffling my hair as she asked. My second biggest pet hate.

"All right" I grumbled back to her. I wasn't in the mood for my always-chirpy mother. It annoyed me how she was constantly happy. How was it possible for someone to be so happy 24/7?

"You don't sound happy honey. Talk to me" she cooed. Why did she have to know me so well? Why couldn't she be one of those mothers' that raised you but just took your word for it when you said you were okay?

"Think I'll just take this and be off back upstairs" I begun to walk away from her with my plate of chicken and rice and a can I got from the fridge but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Nope. You never bring plates back down then I have none in my cupboard. Sit at the table with the rest of your family and you can talk to me and you'r farther about whatever it is that's upsetting you"

I didn't even say anything. I just gave her an annoyed grumble and made my way to the table. Jasper was sat there. Already eaten half of his food.

That was my brother. Jasper Cullen.

The interesting thing was that Jasper was part of the "elite social club". He and I were best of friends at home. We would go on the Xbox together, hang out, and do all the normal brotherly stuff. But when it came to school. I just dropped off the radar again. He didn't even know I existed at school. Me, his own brother was nothing to him once we got onto school property. He usually hung out with the likes of Jake, Mike and Kellan – I won't even begin to understand how he can class those idiots as friends. Me and my friends like Leah, Paul, Lauren and Billy laugh at them because really that's all that group are worth to us. None of us look at them and long to be part of the "in" crowd, or want them to take notice of us and invite us to their party's a.k.a an excuse for an orgy.

"Come on sweetie. Tell me what's wrong?" my mum tried again. Then Jasper joined in.

"Yeh bro, you looked especially morbid today at lunch. Bet it's a girl isn't it" He could read me like a book. Mind you, he and Angela had been going out for a while now so he knew how to read me and know when I was moody over a girl. As I did him when he and Angela had fallen out.

"Ooo. Do you have a girlfriend Edward?" My farther asked. What kind of grown man in his late 30's says "Ooo". Really?.

"No" I snapped back. I didn't mean to snap at him, I just didn't want all these questions.

"Eddie, who is it you like? Is it Bella? Are you and her.. you know..?" my biggest pet hate. Eddie I fucking hate that name. That's what she used to call me. Only she was allowed to call me that name. I especially hated it when my farther called me that. It felt wrong, like it was a betrayal to allow anyone but her to call me that. I grit my teeth and bite back the urge to be utterly vile, so I just squeezed the fork in my hand so tight that the pain in my hand actually felt quite nice; an awkward silence had enveloped the table and it took my mother to break it.

"Well, are you two?" she asked. It was a simple enough question and to anyone else it wouldn't have been a big deal, but to me, it pushed me over the edge. I stood up so fast I didn't even realise I had.

"Fuck you all!" was all I said and I went back up to my room. I ran straight to my cabinet and pulled out an old photograph of myself and Bella from when we were younger.

We were about ten years old and we were both on swings, she in front, and closer to the camera and I was a bit further back. The wind was in her hair and that beautiful smile was on her face. She always had the most amazing smile. Wherever she went she could light up a whole room. It was taken in my back garden on an old swing set from when I was younger and Bella used to come round often. I spent a good few hours just crying looking at the picture. I missed her so much it hurt. Hurt as much back in my first year of high school when I realised she wanted nothing to do with me and it was still fucking raw now.

I wept like a baby for what seemed like hours until a knock came at my door.

"Dude, can I come in?" it was Jasper.

"Sure" I mumbled. I quickly tried to compose myself and fix my face to show a smile but I knew he'd know I'd been crying.

"Bro. I know I'm not normally involved with you at school and stuff, but what's up with Bella? You haven't even spoken to her in like" he stopped to think how long it had been then he gave up and continued "Well, it's been a while what's got you all upset? I don't like seeing you unhappy." I knew he meant well, but if he didn't like seeing me unhappy then why did his friends make my life miserable? Oh yeah that's why because it was the populars mission in life to make sure everyone felt like they wished they were someone else

"Stop talking about it." I snapped back at him. He was starting to piss me off

"Come on dude. You're more morbid than usual. Get it off your chest" he just sat there and looked at me with the eyes. The same eyes mum had that she used to persuade me. I swear he had mood control or something because I eventually conceded and told him.

"I spoke to Bella today for the first time in just short of two years. She asked to copy notes so I gave her my book. Then she handed me a note. Got all worried and was talking about how she was concerned about how depressed I was." I couldn't help how sharp my words were. They came out with hate. I didn't mean for them to. And then I started crying. "It pissed me off. Because how can she only now just care about me? After dad got ill and gran dying she wasn't there for me. But I helped her. She just fucked me off the first opportunity she got." By now I was almost shouting. Jasper didn't look bothered by it. He was used to my mood swings and brooding. "So I told her not to speak to me again. I told her that if she cared as much as she wanted me to believe she did, then she would have been there for me when I needed her."

Once I had finished ranting Jasper just sat there and patted my back. "Bro, you two clearly need to talk."

"No fucking shit" I didn't mean to snap at him, I was just in a volatile mood. And there he said something with surprised and shocked me.

"Come with me to Jakes party this weekend. You'll probably get to talk to her there. His house is pretty big. I'm sure you could pull her away for a few minutes." I couldn't believe it. I had just been invited to Jake Black's house party. Even though it was my brother inviting me – the sentiment was still the same I got an invite to one of his "raging parties".

"Doesn't he like hate me though?" I was pretty sure he didn't like me.

"Not as much as you would like to believe. So no he doesn't hate you. Besides if you turn up with me, he won't say anything. What do you think then. Want to come?"

I sat and thought for a few minutes. It could be a good chance to talk things over with Bella. To apologize and maybe we could start talking again. I'd like that. Because if we started talking again then I could maybe, just maybe find my best friend again hidden beneath everything that popularity had turned her into.

"Sure. Why not then. I might actually have a good time. Thanks a lot Jasper, How are things with you and Angela anyway? She hasn't been round here for a bit" I wanted to change topic. I was happy he had invited me, I thought out of respect I should at least ask how he was.

"Not too great actually if I'm being honest. We talked the other day and she said she wasn't overall very happy in the relationship. Said that she wanted time out to think about things." He sighed and sat with his shoulders slumped hanging low.

"Dude. I'm sorry to hear it. I'd offer advice on relationships, but, I've never even had a girlfriend" I half laughed

There was an awkward silence for about five minutes. I could tell Jasper was thinking, because he had that face on, you know, the kind of 'don't disturb me, I'm thinking' face on. So I just left him to it.

He stood up looked at me and said "You know what. I'm going to finish her. She's been off with me recently anyway. Plus I noticed her and Kellan were getting a bit chummy. He's welcome to her. Horny bitch. All she ever fucking talks about is sex. And if she's not talking about it, she's either getting off of fucking me."

He surprised me. I have never seen him this defensive. But I couldn't stop him doing what he wanted to do. It's his relationship. I think there's more to it than he was telling me. Maybe he liked someone else. I'm not sure. But I knew he wasn't happy.

After Jasper and I had chatted a bit more, he said his thanks to me and left my room. I still was in no mood to do any work so instead I turned on my TV and put the movie channel on. There were about five different ones to choose from. I wanted something action. I couldn't be bothered with any kind of romance. So out of the choice I had before me between Pirates Of The Caribbean – Dead Mans Chest, Ace Ventura, A Series Of Unfortunate Events, an old western and Hannibal Lector, I chose the latter. It wasn't romantic in the slightest. Plus I actually felt sorry for Hannibal. I liked the film so I put it on. I must have fallen asleep whilst watching it because the next noise I heard was my alarm the next morning screaming in my ear.

Yey.. I would have to sit next to her again today. And maybe I'll get another note from her expressing her worry about how miserable and off I seem!

This would be fun.

Ok, I would just like to remind you that there are 3 separate lines of lyrics in this one. There are all towards the beginning and the clue I'm giving you is it's another Taylor Swift song. Last chapter's winner is….. no one :(. Unfortunately, no one guessed it. But I hope someone will this time :) the correct answer is Taylor Swifts song Mean :)

Once again, thank you for reading my stories and please review guys. It does mean allot to me.

Next one will be a BPOV so be ready.

From: .uk  
>To: shannon_.uk<br>Subject: chapter 3  
>Date: Sun, 5 Jun 2011 20:27:18 +0100<p>

Shannon, the hidden lyric/s are in Red :) from Taylor swifts last kiss

Chapter 3. ok, so the answer to the mini song challenge in the last chapter was Taylor Swift's song- Mean. And is the twelfth line down of the chapter just in case you wanted to know what it was :) thank you to the people who reviewed last time. They mean allot to me

So here is the 3rd chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

There's another hidden lyric in here again guys. Can you spot them. There are 3 separate ones in this one, but they are all from the same song. (Hint its another Taylor Swift song)

Disclaimer* I only lay claim to this individual plot. No 3rd party references, trademarked or copyrighted material is mine*

This story does include explicit material

EPOV: After school, I just wasn't in the mood to do anything. I just came home, went straight upstairs and into my room. After what had happened today in class between myself and Bella I was most upset. That was my favourite class and now I was stuck with her in class. Next to me. At least there were only a week of school left until we broke up fro summer. I could manage that. After brooding and pacing for ten minuets, I decided to write in my journal. At least I could get my thoughts down on paper and out of my head. My farther always said that if something was troubling me, and I didn't want to tell anyone then I should write it down. So for once I took his advice. I booted up my laptop and waited for everything to load, opened up a word document and begun to write.

Dear journal, Monday May

Today she spoke to me. After all the time I spent pretending we could have conversations and little scenes I made up in my head, I never imagined the words that I would say to her would be the ones I did. Bella just has no idea how much I miss her. I don't know how to be something you miss. Is all I can think all the time. Our groups of friends don't exactly hang out round campus miles away from each other. In my free periods I can always see her or her friends outside. Ill walk past just to be close to her. Why is it so hard to even say hi?

Because you're the bottom of the social pile.

I didn't mean what I said. Well, that's a lie. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. What I mean is. I didn't want my first words to her in almost one and a half years to be the ones I spoke. I understand that social status is important and I know I wont get an invite to Jakes party. Only he and his jock friends and any tail they are chasing will. It doesn't bother me she doesn't associate with me in school. I know that would be too much of a stretch, but would it hurt her to Facebook me once in a while? Or even an email?

I just hope nothing bad happens to her at that party. I know what Jakes reputation is like. Rumours circulated about a year ago he forced one of his ex girlfriends to have sex with him. It wouldn't surprise it. He's an ass to everyone who either isn't one of his friends or any of the girls who don't throw themselves at him. I hope he doesn't try anything with Bella.

Bella.

Your name, forever the name on my lips.

I had to stop writing. I was getting too emotional. And she cut me really deep today. I was insulted that after all this time she only spoke to me when she needed something, but the sinking feeling in my stomach that told me I only possibly had another four one and a half hour math class session with her, and then to never see her again made me depressed. I thought about her all the time

_I hope I'ts nice where you are._

I spent the next hour or so pretending in my mind that we were both 14 again, and she was in my arms, crying to me about her dad and his friends raping her. I pretended she was in my arms again, but this time we were older. She was better and I was her husband. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks every now and again thinking about what could have been. But it was just a dream.

My mums voice called from downstairs announcing that my tea was ready. I didn't respond and instead just heaved my sad, heavy body from my bed and made my way down to the kitchen to collect my food.

"How's your day been sweetie?" my mum asked. Ruffling my hair as she asked. My second biggest pet hate.

"All right" I grumbled back to her. I wasn't in the mood for my always-chirpy mother. It annoyed me how she was constantly happy.

"You don't sound happy honey. Talk to me" she cooed

"Think ill just take this and be off back upstairs" I begun to walk away from her with my plate of chicken and rice and a can I got from the fridge but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Nope. You never bring plates back down then I have none in my cupboard. Sit at the table with the rest of your family and you can talk to me and your farther about whatever it is that's upsetting you" I didn't even say anything. I just gave her an annoyed grumble and made my way to the table. Jasper was sat there. Already eaten half of his food.

That was my brother. Jasper Cullen.

The interesting thing was that Jasper was part of the "elite social club". Best friends, me and him at home. We would go on the Xbox together, hang out, do all the normal brotherly stuff. But when it came to school. I just dropped off the radar again. He didn't even know I existed at school. He usually hung out with the likes of Jake, Mike and Kellan. Me and my friends like Leah, Paul, Lauren and Billy laugh at them.

"come on sweetie. Tell me what's wrong?" my mum tried again. Then jasper joined in.

"Yeh bro, you looked especially morbid today at lunch. Bet it's a girl isn't it" He could read me like a book. Mind you. Him and Angela had been going out for a while now so he knew how to read me when I was moody over a girl. As I did him when he and Angela had fallen out.

"Ooo. Do you have a girlfriends Edward?" My farther asked

"No" I snapped back. I didn't mean to snap at him, I just didn't want all these questions.

"Eddie, who is it you like? Is it Bella? Are you and her.. you know..?" my biggest pet hate. Eddie I fucking hate that name. That's what she used to call me. Only she was allowed to call me that name. Especially my farther. It felt wrong. I grit my teeth and bit back the urge to be utterly vile, so I just squeezed the fork in my hand so tight that the pain in my hand actually felt quite nice.. an awkward silence had enveloped the table and it took my mother to break it.

"Well, are you two?" she asked. It was a simple enough question and to anyone else it wouldn't have been a big deal, but to me, it pushed me over the edge. I stood up so fast I didn't even realise I had

"Fuck you all" was all I said and I went back up to my room. I ran straight to my cabinet and pulled out an old photograph of myself and Bella from when we were younger.

We were about ten years old and we were both on swings, she in front and closer to the camera and I was a bit further back. The wind was in her hair and that beautiful smile was on her face. It was taken in my back garden on an old swing set from when I was younger and Bella used to come round often. I spent a good few hours just crying looking at the picture. I missed her so much it hurt. Hurt as much back in my first year of high school when I realised she wanted nothing to do with me and it was still fucking raw now.

I wept like a baby for what seemed like hours until a knock came at my door.

"Dude, can I come in?" it was Jasper.

"Sure" I mumbled. I quickly tired to compose myself but I knew he'd know I'd been crying.

"Bro. I know I'm not normally involved with you at school and stuff, but what's up with Bella? You haven't even spoken to her in like" he stopped to think how long it had been then he gave up and continued "Well, its been a while whats got you all upset? I don't like seeing you unhappy." I knew he meant well, but if he didn't like seeing me unhappy then why did his friends make my life miserable?

"Stop talking about it." I snapped back at him. He was starting to piss me off

"Come on dude. Your more morbid than usual. Get it off your chest" he just sat there and looked at me with the eyes. The same eyes mum had that she used to persuade me. I swear he had mood control or something because I eventually conceded and told him.

"I spoke to Bella today for the first time today in just short of two years. She asked to copy notes so I gave her my book. Then she handed me a note. Got all worried and was talking about how she was concerned about how depressed I was." I couldn't help how sharp my words were. They came out with hate. I didn't mean for them to. And then I started crying. "it pissed me off. Because how can she only now just care about me? After dad got ill and gran dieing she wasn't there for me. But I helped her. she just fucked me off." By now I was almost shouting. Jasper didn't look bothered by it. He was used to my mood swings and brooding. "So I told her not to speak to me again. I told her that if she cared as much as she wanted me to believe she did. Then she would have been there for me when I needed her."

Once I had finished ranting Jasper just sat there and patted my back. "Bro, you two clearly need to talk."

"No fucking shit" I didn't mean to snap at him, I was just in a volatile mood. And there he said something with surprised and shocked me.

"Come with me to Jakes party this weekend. You'll probably get to talk to her there. His house is pretty big. I'm sure you could pull her away for a few minuets." I couldn't believe it. I had just been invited to Jake Black's house party.

"Doesn't he like hate me thought?" I was pretty sure he didn't like me.

"Not as much as you like to believe. No he doesn't hate you. Besides if you turn up with me, he wont say anything. What do you think then. Want to come?"

I sat and thought for a few minuets. It could be a good chance to talk things over with Bella. To apologize and maybe we could start talking again.

"Sure. Why not then. I might actually have a good time. Thanks allot Jasper, How are things with you and Angela anyway? She hasn't been round here for a bit" I wanted to change topic. I was happy he had invited me, I thought out of respect I should at least ask how he was.

"Not too great actually if I'm being honest. We talked the other day and she said she wasn't overall very happy in the relationship. Said that she wanted time out to think about things." He sighed and sat with his shoulders slumped hanging low.

"Dude. I'm sorry to hear it. Id offer advice on relationships, but, I've never even had a girlfriend"

There was an awkward silence for about five minuets. I could tell Jasper was thinking, because he had that face on, you know, the kind of 'don't disturb me, im thinking' face on. So I just left him to it.

He stood up looked at me and said "You know what. I'm going to finish her. She's been off with me recently anyway. Plus I noticed her and Kellan were getting a bit chummy. He's welcome to her. horny bitch. All she ever fucking talks about is sex. And if she's not talking about it, she's either getting off of fucking me."

He surprised me. I have never seen him this defensive. But I couldn't stop him doing what he wanted to do. Its his relationship.

I think there's more to it than he was telling me. Maybe he liked someone else. I'm not sure. But I knew he wasn't happy.

After Jasper and I had chatted a bit more, he said his thanks to me and left my room. I still was in no mood to do any work so instead I turned on my TV and put the movie channel on. There was about five different ones to choose from. I wanted something action. I couldn't be bothered with any kind of romance. So out of the choice I had before me between Pirates Of The Caribbean – Dead Mans Chest, Ace Ventura, A Series Of Unfortunate Events, an old western and Hannibal Lector, I chose the latter. It wasn't romantic in the slightest. Plus I actually felt sorry for Hannibal. I liked the film so I put it on. I must have fallen asleep whilst watching it because the next noise I heard was my alarm the next morning screaming in my ear.

Yey.. I would have to sit next to her again today.

This would be fun.

**Ok, I would just like to remind you that there are 3 separate lines of lyrics in this one. There are all towards the beginning and the clue im giving you is its another Taylor Swift song. Last chapters winner is….. no one :(. Unfortunately, no one guessed it. But I hope someone will this time :) **

**Once again, thank you for reading my stories and please review guys. It does mean allot to me.**

**Next one will be a BPOV so be ready.**


End file.
